Watch Me
by tyedyeXbilly
Summary: You cant do that!" She called after him a bit too loudly. "Watch me." He hissed.
1. Watch Me

Hermione sat it Double Potions class listening to Professor Snape rant on about a potion they where going to be making that day. Normally, she would be paying very close attention and taking notes on Professor Snapes lecture. Today, however, she found herself getting caught up in a daydream featuring an unlikely someone.

She was revived from her daydream due to Harry shaking her shoulder.

"Hermione, you okay?" asked Harry. She looked around and noticed half the class had already gotten up to get the supplies.

"Yes, slightly dozed off. Would you mind getting ingredients?"

The rest of the class went on rather uneventfully. As hard as she tried, Hermione couldn't help but steal glances towards this unlikely someone.

Later that evening, Hermione, Ron and Harry ate their dinner while chewing over homework and Quidditch. Hermione couldn't get herself into the conversation. Instead she found herself shooting looks at her unlikely someone and every once in a while she noticed him looking back. Not too sure what to make of this, she decided to head to the library.

"Where're you off to?" Asked Ron when she abruptly stood up with her bag over her shoulder. "The library. I need to look up a few things for my Ancient Ruins essay." She replied hurriedly.

Hermione quickly dashed out of the Great Hall, hoping she hands caught 'someones' attention.

After a short journey, Hermione had deeply engrossed herself in an Ancient Ruins book. Her attention was so completely undivided that she didn't hear footsteps coming from behind her. Nor did she feel someone reading over her shoulder.

"Reading anything good, mudblood?" whispered a cool voice, an all too familiar voice, the voice of her unlikely someone.

Hermione jumped and nearly dropped her book. She looked around quickly to confirm who the voice belonged to. When she looked around, her face was entirely to close to his, only inches apart. She was face to face with her unlikely someone, Draco Malfoy. She took a few steps away from him, placed her book on the shelf and said,

"Malfoy, I'm shocked you even knew where the library was."

"I'm sure theres a lot of things I could do to shock you." said Malfoy, advancing on her with a slow growing smirk on his face.

Hermione felt uncomfortable being here with Malfoy, in a dimly lit library. A section that just so happened to be located in the far corner and away from anyone else. She grabbed her bag to leave, she wasn't too keen on being alone with Malfoy. Knowing his reputation, he couldn't be up to anything good. As she was about to make for the exit for the library, Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Their bodies where now touching. Malfoy slowly released his grasp on her arm and slid his hand around her waist.

Hermione's first thought was to run away, to get out of this as quickly as she could. However, she couldn't will herself to move or even look away from his pricing, overpowering eyes.

With his free hand, he slowly ran it up her arm, her shoulder and let it rest on the back of her neck. Hermione felt as though her heart was about to leap out of her throat. If she was to say that she didn't want what she thought was going to happen, happen then was as big of a liar as Ritta Seeker. One thing she deeply needed to know was how these feelings for Malfoy came into her life.

A sly smirk spread over Malfoys face as he bent his head closer to hers. He ever so slightly kissed her on the lips and, to his surprise, she kissed him back.

Hermione's mind went completely black, she was in total bliss. Her hands, seeming to have a mind of their own, found their way to the back of his head and played with his hair.

She felt his tongue lightly graze her lips and they automatically opened, giving him access. Their tongues slowly danced with each other.

Their kisses became more vigorous, and soon she felt Malfoy direct her to a nearby wall. The moment her back hit the wall, he took his hand off neck and roamed the curves of the body. His hands slid down her waist, back up her abdomen and finally landing on her breast, slightly fondling it.

His lips left hers and kissed a trail down her jaw line and to her neck. Malfoy lightly kissed, licked and nipped at her neck. Hermione couldn't help but let a small moan escape from somewhere in her throat. Malfoy took this as an invitation to bite harder, and that he did.

She felt as though her entire body was on fire. The spot in-between her legs began to moisten as he bit harder. She knew he'd leave marks, but she didn't care. She ever wanted this to end.

Without thinking, Hermione wrapped her leg around his back and felt his stiffness. Malfoy was completely taken aback by this. He would never have thought that this goody goody Gryffindor would be giving him full access to third base. He decided to act on this, not knowing how long it would take for her to understand what she had just done, and moved his hand from around her waist. He ran his hand up her leg and finally to her womanhood. He was even more surprised to find her panties nearly soaked. His lips came to hers again and they began to kiss more intensely.

Malfoy pushed her panties aside and teasingly played with her clit. Another, louder, moan escaped from her. She found herself mentally pleading with him. She couldn't take it anymore, this frustrating teasing was driving her mad. Hermione wanted, needed him and all of him.

Sadly, her mental pleas went unanswered. He moved her hand away from her wetness and his lips left hers. Hermione stared into Malfoys eyes for only a moment as an egotistical grim came to his face.

She dropped her leg and soon regretted this. The moment that her leg dropped Malfoy turned from her and began to leave.

"You can't do that!" She called after him a bit too loudly.

"Watch me." He hissed back, leaving her completely unsatisfied.


	2. Dangerous Man

Hermione managed carry herself back to the Gryffindor common room after her ordeal with Malfoy only a short time earlier. She sat down at an unoccupied table in the decently filled common room and pulled her homework out of her bag.  
Trying to get her homework done proved nearly impossible. Her mind would constantly drift back to the library. She would herself wondering what would have happened if Malfoy wasn't such a git.  
"So, who've you been snogging?" asked Ginny, pulling her back to reality.  
"What makes you think I've been snogging anyone?" Hermione asked in return.  
Ginny pulled out the chair in front of Hermione's, sat down and said, "It was Draco Malfoy, wasn't it?"  
Hermione felt her face flush. _How In the bloody hell did she know?_ She asked herself.  
"I was in the library looking up a few things. Not snogging."  
"Then please, explain to me why shortly after you left the Great Hall, Malfoy left. Why your hair is a mess and the hickies on your neck are just bruises from what, a getaway snitch? Also, if you where only looking something up, then why are you blushing?"  
Hermione felt her face flush even more.  
"Come on." Said Ginny, grabbing Hermione's arm. She dragged her up to the girls' dormitory, sat her down on Ginny's bed and simply said, "Spill."

Hermione, knowing that if she didn't tell Ginny every single detail that she'd bug her until she caved, told her everything. The daydream in potions class, the glances during dinner, the ludicrous activities in the library, him leaving her there to suffer and, most important, the fact that Hermione wanted all that to happen. The fact that she loved every second of it, up to the part where he left her, of course.  
Ginny's initial thought was for Hermione to get revenge. However, knowing her rule abiding self, she wouldn't take the revenge route.  
"He might have slipped you a love potion." Suggested Ginny.  
"No, I don't think so. For one, he would have had to have been near something I was ingesting, and he wasn't. For two, I would be all over him, and clearly I'm not."  
"From what you told me, it sounds like you where all over each other." Ginny said with a quirky grin on her face.  
Hermione's face reddened for the second time that night. She couldn't think of what to say back to Ginny's remark. It was true, Hermione hadn't tried to stop Malfoy, nor did she want him to stop. Also true was the fact that on the same day that her feelings for him surfaced, he 'attacked' her.

_Was it possible that he had slipped me a love potion?_ She asked herself. Even if he did, why? What was the point?  
"Maybe he likes you and this is his way of showing it." Ginny said after a few moments of silence.  
"Or maybe he's a slimy Slytherin who's up to no good."  
"Well, we already know he's slimy. But he's defiantly a fine piece of Slytherin." Ginny said as she began to stare off into space, a huge smile growing on her face.  
Hermione stared at her, eyes wide opened.

_How could she not have been disgusted?_ She said mentally. This was Draco Malfoy they were talking about, a rival to almost every Gryffindor. How could she not be outraged?  
Ginny snapped out of her thoughts, seeing Hermione's facial expression and said, "What? Oh, you know it's true!"  
Sleep that night wasn't coming easily. Hermione's thoughts wouldn't lay still. She couldn't help trying to figure out what Malfoy was up to.  
Thankfully, Ginny knew a spell to get rid of hickies. At least she wouldn't have to deal with that in the morning.

Hermione sat there in Double Potions class, cutting equal sizes of Boomslang skin. It had been a week since her and Malfoys 'episode. He hadn't even looked at her since that night.  
Hermione was just about to add the Boomslang skin when a piece of parchment, folded as a swan, landed in front of her. She looked up and saw Malfoy smiling, not smirking, but smiling at her. Hermione blushed and quickly looked back to her Boomslang skin. She shot a quick glance towards Harry and Ron to see if they had notice the swan note or her blush. They hadn't noticed, being too engulfed in trying to get the potion right. She added the Boomslang skin and placed the note into her pocket.  
After the potion had been brewed, there was still a few minutes left of class. She reached into her pocket, pulled out the note and opened it. Written in neat, slightly slanted, green inked hand writing was;  
_Meet me after super, you already know the place._  
She felt a smile spread across her face. Absentmindedly, she glanced at Malfoy, who was looking back at her with him famous 'Malfoy Grin' on his face. Again, she blushed, looked away from his capturing eyes, and stowed the note back into her pocket.  
The bell rang, dismissing the class. Hermione packed her things quickly as excitement began to fill every bone in her body.  
"Merlin Hermione, what's the hurry?" asked Ron.  
"What? Oh, just want to get to dinner is all."  
"D'you mind waiting for us?"  
"Oh, right." Hermione thought she must look suspicious. Trying to get out of class as quickly as possible and darting off at dinner last night.  
The trio finished packing up and made their way to the Great Hall.  
Harry leaned over to Hermione and said, "Is there something going on between you and Malfoy?", quietly so Ron couldn't overhear.  
"Harry, that's absurd." She replied.  
"Well, he kept staring at you in potions class and shortly after you left dinner last night, he left too."  
"Are you honestly asking me to figure out what goes on in that overinflated head of his?"  
Harry thought about this for a moment. "Your right. I'm sorry I even said anything. It's just... fishy."  
At dinner, Hermione found herself unable to eat anything. She turned to Ron and Harry and said, "I'm off to the library."  
"Alrigh'", said Ron with a mouthful of potatoes.  
Harry gave her a questioning look, but then simply shrugged.  
A short while later she was at the library, in the Ancient Ruins section. She tried to work on her homework, but soon found out that her nerves wouldn't allow her to concentrate.  
Finally giving up, she put her homework away, got up from the table and started to pase this section of the library.  
"I'm not going to let him distract me," Hermione started, thinking out loud, "I'm not going to let him pull me into his eyes. I'm not going to let him distract me. I'm going to say what I need to say and that'll be the end of it.  
"You sure about that?" Said Malfoy, chuckling slightly.  
She felt completely embarrassed. _How much had he heard?_ She thought.  
"Listen Draco," Hermione began, using every ounce of strength in her body not to walk up to him and get lost in his lips, "I don't know wh-."  
"You called me by my first name. If I didn't know any better, I would think your opinion of me is changing a bit." Said Malfoy, cutting her off. He started to take a few steps closer to her.  
Hermione was finding it more difficult to resist him as he moved closer.  
"I did no such thing." She replied.  
"Whatever makes you sleep at night." He said as he got closer to her.  
She was beginning to feel frustrated with herself. _Just say what you need to say and be don't with it, _she said mentally.

She took a deep drag on air and said, "I don't know what you're up to or what any of this is about, but it needs to stop right now."  
Malfoy was not so close to her, he could smell her honey suckle scented hair. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "All I did was asked you to come, no one forced you."  
His hot breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine. He does have a point, she thought, I didn't have to come. He pulled away slightly, his face still close to hers.  
"Fine then, I'm leaving." She said, even though she knew she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.  
"Sure you are."  
"I am!"  
"Then go. By all means, don't let me stop you."  
A few moments passed and Hermione still hadn't left.  
"That's what I thought," said Malfoy.  
Before Hermione knew what she was doing, she put her hand on the back of his neck, pulled him to her and began to kiss him. At first they where soft and slow. Soon, however, they became more vigorous. Filled with pure passion and lust. Their tongs began dancing madly with each other.  
It was happening all over again. His hands roaming her body, her fingers intertwining with his silky smooth hair, the feeling of bliss coursing through her body.  
He began to lightly nibble on her neck, while directing her towards the table. She sat down on the edge of it, wrapping both of her legs around his middle, once again feeling his member. Hermione didn't have too much, none actually, experience with the male reproductive organs. But she could tell that his had the possibility of being bigger than average. Well, from what Ginny said average was.  
With one hand, Malfoy began to unbutton her top, his other running up and down her thigh. With each button undone, his nips and kisses when lower. Down her neck, over her collar bone, through the valley between her breasts, and over her abdomen.  
His hand continued up her thigh. Instead of him running it down her thigh, he hooked a finger around the waistband of her panties. He lightly tugged on them, so they would come down. Hermione unwrapped her legs from around his middle, allowing her underwear to come off much easier.  
_ 'This is insane, we need to stop!'_ she thought.  
_ 'How is it insane if you want it?'_ Came a voice from inside her head, which sounded a great deal like Ginny Weasleys.  
Her panties now lay completely discarded on the floor. Malfoy took her leg in his hand and began to lightly and slowly kiss his way up her leg. She moaned quietly at his kissed.  
_'See? That proves it, you want it. And don't think about denying it!'_ said Ginny's voice.  
Malfoy was a little passed her knee and was getting on his knees.  
_'Good thing I shaved.'_ Hermione thought again.  
_ 'Only because I made you!'_ Ginny voiced.  
Now he was at her womanhood. He had no intention of giving her what she wanted. Despite how much he wanted to completely make her scream, he licked ever so soft, gentle circles on her clit.  
"Oh Merlin," groaned Hermione, with a hint of frustration in her voice.  
He continued his teasing circles and began to insert a finger into her. She moaned louder at this and Malfoy couldn't help but let a smirk cross his face.  
He slowly began to pump his finger in and out of her. After a few moments of this agonizing torture, she began to beg.  
"Please, Draco." she said.  
He loved how his name sounded coming from her when she was in this state.  
"Please what?" He asked, continuing to lick her.  
"Please fuck me." she moaned  
_'Who would have thought that Hermione Granger would be begging me to fuck her?'_ Malfoy thought.  
"Not tonight, love." He said reemerging from between her legs. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "If I were to fuck you, you'd be screaming. Due to the fact that we're in a library..." he let his sentence trail off.  
Malfoy placed a kiss on her lips, retrieved her panties, put them in his pocket and for the second time left her in the library, completely unsatisfied.  
_'Egotistical ferret.'_ she said mentally.  
_ 'He's a dangerous man, Mione. That's why all the women love him.' _Ginny's voice said.


	3. Color

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers and I really appreciated the reviews. Also, sorry about the weird format in the previous chapter, dunno what happened there.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, sadly, just the plot.**

* * *

Malfoy headed down the dungeons, towards the Slytherin common room. He felt discussed with himself.

_This'll all be over soon. _He thought to himself.

He made it to his destination, gave the password and stepped into the common room. Crabb, Goyle, Zabini, and Pansy where waiting for him to return, just as he thought.

"Well?" asked Zabini.

Malfoy reached into his pocket and took out her underwear. He casually tossed them at Zabini.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Zabini, pounding a fist into his leg. He began to fumble with his robes.

"That's right, now pay up."

"Hang on," began Pansy, Zabini took his attention away from his robes and to Pansy who, walked over to Malfoy and stared into his eyes for a moment, "You didn't have sex with her, did you?" she finished.

Malfoy didn't replay and it was painfully obvious to everyone that he clearly hadn't.

"The bet was you shag her and bring back her knickers as proof. Not bring back a pair of her knickers," Zabini said tossing the panties at Malfoy. He caught them and replaced them into his pocket, no one seemed to notice this.

"I think he wants to back out of it," began Pansy once again, "Has Draco Malfoy, the 'Sex God of Slytherin' finally met his match?"

"I'm **NOT **backing out of this and no, I could have fucked her on the first night this all started. I've got her eating out of the palm of my hand." Malfoy said rather hotly.

"If you're not backing out, then why'd you bring her knickers back without shagging her?" asked Crabb.

"It's bad enough just snogging her," answered Malfoy in a small voice.

"No one's forcing you to, Draco. You don't have to shag her if you don't want to. Of course, you'd be losing 100 galleons," said Pansy.

Honestly, Malfoy didn't care about the money anymore. The thought of having to shag Hermione Granger was revolting.

When this whole bet started, Malfoy was looking forward to deflowering Gryffindors perfect little virgin, but now he was seriously considering backing out of the whole thing. He had begun to think of this the very first time his lips met hers. She tasted of mudblood waste and he didn't want to stain his 'purebloodedness' by shagging a mudblood. There was only one thing keeping him from backing out of this bet, and that was Zabini. If Malfoy was to lose this bet, Zabini wouldn't let him live it down. Also he didn't want to give Zabini that kind of satisfaction.

"Fine, Ill shag her. I'm not going to like it though," stated Malfoy.

"Oh, but she will," Pansy said with a smirk on her face.

After her remark the portrait hole to the common room opened and swiftly shut. Oddly enough, no one had entered or exited the room.

* * *

"I'm off to the library," said Hermione

"Alrigh'," said Ron with a mouthful of potatoes in his mouth.

Harry gave her a questioning look, but simply shrugged his shoulders. He watched her leave the Great Hall. Harry glanced over to the Slytherins table and noticed that Malfoy was no longer there.

_Theres defiantly something going on, _he thought.

"I'm going to see if Hermione'll help me with that potions essay," he said to Ron.

"See if you can copy hers for me."

Harry nodded and made his way to the library.

Once he arrived, he ducked behind a bookshelf and withdrew his Invisibility Cloak from his bag. (He'd gotten into the habit of carrying it around with him all the time due to many times when ne could have used up, but didn't have it.) He threw it around himself and began to look for Hermione.

It didn't take him too long to find her with Malfoy. Although, he wished he hadn't caught them in some very 'unhermioneish' acts.

After, what felt to Harry, a few moments and some moaned words from Hermione that made him blush, Malfoy began to make his was to the exit of the library.

Harry acted on instinct and fallowed Malfoy. They journeyed down a few flights of stairs, passed the Great Hall and into the dungeons. They had made so many turns that Harry gave up counting after 20. How anyone in Slytherin was able to remember how to get to their common room was a thought that amazed him. Finally they arrived at the Slytherin common room entrance. Malfoy told the password and they both slipped inside.

Inside the common room Harry saw the familiar faces of Crabb, Goyle, Zabini and Pansy.

"Well?" Harry heard Zabini say.

Harry watched as Malfoy tossed Zabini Hermione's' underwear. This caught his attention greatly and he listened to their conversation very intensely. As if he was trying to remember every word they were saying.

_I could write down what they're saying, _he said mentally. Harry quickly dismissed this thought. They would most likely hear the scratching of quill to parchment, he didn't fancy getting caught.

Harry returned his attention back to the conversation, his big brother complex kicking in.

_How could they do this to Hermione, _he thought becoming outraged.

_They're Slytherins; they don't have anything better to do, _said a small voice in the back of his head.

"Fine, Ill shag her. I'm not going to like it, though," he heard Malfoy say.

It took all of Harry's willpower not to knock Malfoy out night then and there.

"Oh, but I'm sure she will," at Pansy's remark, Harry thought it was time to leave. He didn't care how strange it was that the portrait hole opened and closed without, as far as they could see, anyone entering or leaving the common room.

Malfoy only thought of one thing after this strange event occurred, Harry Potter. He knew Potter had a precious treasure, also did he know that he used it frequently.

He thought back to super, trying to remember if Potter was still at the Gryffindors table. Malfoy finally remembered Potter staying at dinner after she left. Knowing that the portrait liked its practical jokes, didn't think of Harry Potter anymore that night.

* * *

It was well after curfew when Harry found his way out the dungeons and way too late in the night to tell Hermione what he just learned. Luckily tomorrow, technically today, was Saturday so he'd be able to talk to confront her about without having to work about teachers overhearing.

Once Harry had made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady, he took off his Invisibility Cloak. He gave her the password, climbed through the common room entrance and off to his dormitory. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

Harry awoke the next morning due to the bright sunlight coursing though the dorm room. He glanced over at the wall clock and it said 12:32. Harry grabbed a quick shower; got dressed and made his way down the Great Hall, hoping he'd be able to catch Hermione having lunch there.

He was almost at the entrance of the Great Hall when, none other than, Draco Malfoy emerged from the dungeons, alone.

Without thinking, Harry cried out, "Oi, Malfoy!" Harry began to quickly advance on him, feeling a fiery protection build up in his chest for Hermione. He was not only feet away from Malfoy.

"Ah, Potty!" Malfoy began, "What a pleasant surprise! Where's Weasel and your filthy mudblood?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"If she's as filthy as you make her out to be, why've you been snogging her in the library?" He asked rather quickly.

"It's not my fault the bookworms easy," Malfoy replied with an evil smirk on his face.

Something within Harry's chest exploded and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed two fistfuls of Malfoys shirt, lifted him of the ground and slammed him as hard as he could into the closest wall. Malfoy was too shocked to even try to fight back.

"I know about the disgusting bet you have going on with your followers. If you don't stop it right now, I swear to Merlin, Ill cut your dick off."

Harry let go of Malfoy. He was about to go to the Great Hall when he had an idea. With all the strength he could muster, he threw a punch directly at Malfoys face. Harry made contact with his nose, heard a crack and watched as Malfoy fell over backwards.

Harry bent over the now quivering Malfoy and asked "You know what the funny thing about purebloods and mudbloods is?"

Malfoy didn't answer.

"They both bleed the same color."


	4. H E R M I O N E

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read/been reading my fan fiction. Also thanks a bunch for the reviews! Sorry about the slight wait, I need to catch up on my sleep. Lol. Hope you all enjoy it! Sorry about the delay of this chapter. I was having problems uploading it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, despite the fact that I would love to take Draco Malfoy home with me. I only own the (slightly twisted, if I do say so myself) plot line.**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Harry left Malfoy there in a pool of his own blood. He finally made it to the Great Hall and, surly enough, Hermione and Ron were already there. He choose the seat next to Hermione.

Conversation between the three was scattered and light. Harry wasn't, at all, contributing to the scattered talk. Instead he was having a moral battle with himself. Part of him wanted to tell Hermione what Malfoy was up to but the other part told him, if he said anything to her, it would only hurt her feelings. He decided not to tell her anything; his warning seemed good enough, in Harry's opinion, to get Malfoy to stop.

The rest of the warm day passed rather calmly. The trio strolled around the castle grounds, skipped stones across the lake and paid a visit to Hagrid. They made their way back to the castle shortly before dinner was due to begin.

As they ate their dinner Ron, between bites of roast beef, kept retelling his tale of how the giant squid in the lake tried to attack him. All that truly happened was the squid poked his head out of the water to see what was causing the disturbance on the water. Hermione couldn't find it in her heart to burst Rons bubble by saying what actually happened.

A loud fluttering of wings came from above, the evening post had arrived. A solid grey owl, with brilliantly green eyes floated down towards Hermione. The owl dropped a folded piece of parchment on her head, took a nip of her food and flew off to the owlery.

Hermione unfolded the parchment and recognized the penmanship immediately. Written in neat, slightly slanted, green inked handwriting the note read:

_We need to talk, its rather important._

_Meet me outside the Room of Requirements at 11:45._

_Don't tell anyone where you're off to._

_Come alone. _

_Draco._

_What did me mean, come alone? _She thought to herself

_Had someone been fallowing me? Had they seen anything? _Hermione felt herself began to panic a little.

She thought of all the possibilities of someone fallowing her for a moment and then it hit her with a two ton force. Harry had confronted her about Malfoy and herself, he did give her an odd look

when she left dinner last night and he did own an Invisibility Cloak. Suddenly, she remembered a curious map Harry had kept in his bed side table. Also, she happened to remember how to use it. She now knew what she needed to do.

Hermione finished with her dinner before the boys had.

"I'll be in the Common Room if you need me," she said to Ron and Harry as she got up from the table, they simply nodded at her.

Hermione was happy to see that the Common Room wasn't too filled when she got there.

_This'll make what I need to do a lot easier._ She said to herself, and easy it was.

After she barrowed the map, stowed it in her bag, she made her way back down the spiral steps and into the Common Room.

She made herself comfortable at an unoccupied table, started on her homework and waited for Harry and Ron to make to come back from dinner.

About ten minutes passed before the boys entered through the portrait hole, into the Common Room. Ron made his way strait up to his dormitory and Harry pulled a chain next to Hermione. He got out his own homework and copied off Hermiones paper, not trying to hide the fact that he was doing this.

"Honestly Harry," Hermione began with a strain in her voice, "you might want to think about doing your own work every once in a while."

_Maybe you should relies how much of a pathetic git Malfoy is and notice that he was only using you. _Harry thought.

Eleven o' clock came by before Harry decided to turn in for the night.

Hermione was feeling rather nervous and also felt as though time decided to slow down on her. She packet away her things and began to pase around the room.

_What does he need to talk to me about? _She asked herself, feeling her pals begin to sweat. Hermione thought about this for a little while. Glancing at her watch it read 11: 18. Since she didn't want to be late for her meeting with Malfoy, she got the map out of her bag, tapped it lightly with her wand and said "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

The map showed where everyone in the castle was by a tinny dot that was labeled with their name. She left the Common Room and stole a look at the map. Happily she saw that no one was in her path to the Room of Requirements.

Many more nervous feelings and a decent amount of time later, she arrived at her destination. Hermione, again, looked at her watch which read 11:38. The beat of her heart slow accelerated.

She waited across the hall from the Room of Requirements for Draco to revive. Seconds to pass by as if they where hours. Hermione shot another glance at her watch, 11:40. The words 'come alone' shot through her mind. So, she carefully checked the map again and to her delight she saw that Harry was safely in the boys' dormitory. Also she noticed that Malloy's dot was slowly coming towards her.

Sure enough, a few moments later, Malfoy appeared. Without looking at her, he walked in front of the wall Hermione was facing three times and a door appeared on it.

Draco opened the door and waved his hand towards it, beckoning Hermione into the room. She entered fallowed by Malfoy.

The room was dimly lit by a few candles and a full sized bed was in the room. It had silky, deep green sheets on it.

He grabbed her wrists softly and directed her to the bed, slightly pushed her onto it and started to pase in front of her. A few moments passed before anyone spoke, it was he who spoke first.

"Yesterday, we had an audience," Malfoy finally said.

Hermione had feared this and was at a loss for words.

"Do you know who it was?" was all she was able to say.

"Potter, he was using that Invisibility Cloak of his."

"How can you be sure?"

Malloy's face hardened a bit. "He confronted me about it this afternoon in front of the Great Hall, before he broke my nose."

Hermione jumped of the bed and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry."

He slid his arms around her waist to hug her back.

"Nothing for you to be sorry about. Oh, did I mention that he thinks I'm only seeing you due to some bet?"

"Harry can be a stupid git at times."

Draco was shocked that she didn't question him about this.

_You can be a stupid git at times. _He said mentally.

Draco removed one of his hands from around her waist, lightly placed it under her chin and tilted her head up ever so slightly, and began to kiss her.

Before he let the kiss deepen, he trailed away from her lips. Placing light kisses along her jaw line and on her neck, nipping her every here and there.

Hermione couldn't help but let a moan escape from her.

Malfoy moved his hand away from her chin and removed her robes. Once her robes fell to the floor, he went to remove his own, only to find that she had already beaten him to it.

_When in the bloody hell did she do that?! _Draco silently asked himself.

Also, he noticed that his neck tie was missing and that she already had most of the buttons to his shirt undone.

He took this as major insult to his ego. So, to help his bruised ego, he ripped opened her shirt sending buttons flying everywhere.

His lips found hers again and began to kiss her with great intensity. Hermione moaned at this sudden intensity. At this point his own shirt came off and felt her hands roam up his abs, over his dark erect nipples and back down.

Draco heard a low growl come from somewhere inside himself.

He slid her shirt off her and undid the clasp of her bra, which went flying across the room the second it became unclasped. He felt Hermiones hands work at the buckle of his belt and soon undid it. She wrapped her delicate fingers around the waist band of both his pants and his boxers, tugged and they came off too.

Malfoy quickly ran his hand up her inner thy and ripped, literally ripped, her panties off. He roughly pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He hovered there for a few second and thought:

_I can't believe I'm actually going through with this._

Not caring about the fact that she was a virgin, he rammed his purple helmeted love warrior as hard and as fast as he could into her. Hermione screamed out of both pain and, long waited, pleasure.

He moaned when he entered her, due to her tightness.

_I need to shag virgins more often. _He thought to himself.

He kept up his vigorous pumping while picturing anyone and everyone he could, so long as they were not Hermione. Ron Weasley even came into his mine, he shuttered at this thought.

An hour later he walked back to his Common Room, slightly scared by both shagging a mublood and the image of Weasley. With Hermiones ripped panties in his hand, he felt 100 Galleons richer.

The next morning, Hermione awoke rather sore. She got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she got there she noticed how every time she'd pass someone, they would shoot her an unexplainable look.

Harry was already at the table, so she picked the unoccupied seat directly in fount of him.

"Morning," she said to Harry, as she sat down.

"Damn it, Hermione!" Harry yelled, she jumped a little. "He told the entire bleeding school!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you shagging Malfoy! Can't you see that you where just a bet?!"

"He told me you thought that. Sorry Harry, I wasn't a bet," she stated, trying her best to stay calm.

"Go ask him for yourself!"

"We already talked about th-"

"GO ASK HIM AGAIN!" Harry yelled, cutting her off.

"FINE!" she fired back at him.

She stormed off the Slytherin table.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked Malfoy as she approached the table.

"Sure, mudblood." He replied, not getting up from the table.

She was in no mood to toy with him. "Was I just a bet?"

"Well, did you think I honestly had feelings for you?"

Hermiones eyes began to tear up.

"Aw, you did. That's sweet!" him, along with the rest of the Slytherin table began to laugh hysterically.

She ran away from the Slytherins, full blown tears falling down her face.

One week later, Hermione sat in Double Potions class taking notes off the board. There was a knock at the door and Professor Snape stepped out of the classroom.

"Hey, Pansy," she heard Malfoy call over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"How do you spell 'slut'?"

"H. E. R. M. I. O. N. E."

~fin.~

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	5. Malfoys Loss

**A/N: So Ive been asked to write a squeal, hopefully this will suit you better. Reviews are always nice and thanks for reading! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.  
**

* * *

It had been 5 years since Hermiones episode with Malfoy. She sat her desk in the Ministry looking through her daily paperwork when she heard a knock at her office door.

"Come in." she replied to the knock. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. He would do this every once in a while, stop by her office and try to apologize for how he treated her back in school. At first Hermione hadn't believed him. She thought that he had just been trying to clear his conscience. However, after the first few times he stopped by, she began to believe him. It was true; he had changed a lot since school. He was no longer the tall scraggly, unruly boy she once knew. He had now grown into a man, his hair was on longer sleeked back like it used to ware it, instead it was slightly long and shabby. Also he now had a decent supply of muscles, his arms were not bulky but tone. His eyes didn't have the cold since they had before, but a bit of warm caring in them. His prejudiced seem to leave his as well. Often he could be found talking not to a pureblood, like he used to back in school, but to anyone he felt. He seemed to realize that being prejudice wasn't going to take him anywhere in life.

"Hello, Hermione." He said warmly as he entered her office. Malfoy thought that by calling her first name would show that he had changed. Sure, it was only a little thing but all those years ago, he would have never thought to call her by 'Hermione'. Since they were enemies, using formalities such as last names seemed appropriate. Due to the fact that he was trying to prove to her that he truly was sorry about what he did to her, calling her by her first name seemed to be the right thing to do.

"Can I help you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She still hadn't trusted him to the fullest extent, especially after what he did to her back at school. Not just the name calling at every sight of her, but the bet.

One year at Hogwarts, Malfoy had gotten into a bet with some of his slimy Syltherin friends that had to do with Hermione. The bet was if he was able to sleep with her and bring back a pair of her underwear as proof that he slept with her, then he would win 100 Galleons. If he wasn't able to do the task he would lose 100 Galleons. Malfoy was able to sleep with Hermione, tanking her virginity, and winning 100 Galleons. Hermione was devastated when she found out about the bet; she was silly enough to actually think that he did like her in that way. Hermione had grown feelings for him and hoped that he had feelings for her. He had said that he didn't, but that wasn't the truth.

In all honesty, even though he didn't know it at the time, he did like her, liked her a great deal even. He would often kick himself mentally for what he did to her, even when he was at school. He didn't like what he did to her but, back at that time; he didn't want his friends to find out that he had fallen for a mudblood. He had a reputation to uphold and he wasn't about to ruin it with them finding out how he really felt.

"Yes, actually. I couldn't help but notice that tonight's Friday and you don't have anything planed." Malfoy said.

"Look, Malfoy, could you hurry this up. I'm slightly busy," said Hermione who already knew where this conversation was going. This hadn't been the first time that he was about to ask her out for dinner and she was sure this wasn't going to be the last.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me after work," he answered.

"Of course you where. After what you did to me in school, to do honestly think that I would be interested?"

"But I-" Malfoy started.

"I know that you have apologized for what you did back in school but that doesn't make up for the fact. You picked every fight you could possibly with Ron, Harry and myself along with everyone else who wasn't in Slytherin. Also you toyed with me in the worst way there is. You made me think that you actually had feelings for me and then made me look like a fool in front of the entire school! What makes you think that I wouldn't think that you asking me out now wouldn't be any different than before?! Say you changed but have you really? Are you honestly not that person anymore? Sure, you might not act the same or look the same but a tiger doesn't change its stripes! With as hateful as you were before, your hate would still fallow you into the world outside of Hogwarts! Now," Hermione paused to catch her breath and calm down. She was sure that anyone within the next 3 offices would have heard her. Hermione, after she had calmed down, continued, "If you will please see yourself out. I need to get back to work."

Draco stood in front of her with his mouth wide open. He had never seen or heard her yell or get that angry with anyone. Without saying anything, he left her office and didn't try to talk to her again for the rest of the day.

The end of the day came by rather slowly. She felt completely bad about now she exploded towards Malfoy earlier that day. She hadn't meant to yell at him, but with her built up tension due to his constant bugging her, she exploded.

She appreated back to her apartment and noticed an owl tapping at her window. She let in the owl and took the letter, giving the owl a treat and it flew off. The note was from Harry asking her to stop by his place for dinner with Ron and Ginny. Harry had made it a habit to try to get Ron and herself to come over every Friday night. Only once in a while was she able to attend, normally she would be tied down with homework from her job. Tonight, however she was free. She went to her bedroom, changed out of her work robes and into something a little more comfortable. Soon after, she appreated to his flat somewhere in the heart to wizard London.

Before she was able to knock on the flats door, it opened revealing a very pregnant Ginny. Hermione felt a smile cross her face as she saw Ginny and her inflated belly. It had been way too long since she had last seen her and Harry. The last time Hermione was Ginny, she was only a month or two into her pregnancy.

"Hermione, I'm so happy you could make it!" Said Ginny as she hugged Hermione with all her might, slowly cutting off Hermiones ability to breath.

"It good to see you too," she said in a gasp, Ginny let her go from the hug.

Hermione entered their flat and said "Ron here yet?"

"Yes, he's in the office with Harry. Something about Quidditch…" said Ginny, trailing off and walking into the kitchen.

Hermione led herself to the office. True, it had been a while since she had last been at the flat however, she still remembered it like it was yesterday. She let herself into the office to find Harry and Ron in a deep conversation about some Quidditch team and the possibility of them using faulty brooms.

"It's the only way they could have won against the Falmouth Falcons could have won against the Chudley Cannons." Said Ron, rather heatedly. It was quite apparent to her that they hadn't heard her enter the room.

"Perhaps they just got a better team this year and where able to beat the Cannons. Just because they beat them doesn't mean they cheated." Said Hermione, making her presents known.

"But the Falcons are bloody awful." Said Ron, not even turning to face her.

"Hello to you too, Ron." Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him. When talk about Quidditch was in the air, Ron wouldn't even notice it if his head where to fall off.

"Hello Hermione, when did you get here?" Asked Harry, who was a little bit more observant then Ron.

"Not too long ago." She replied.

"Hold on just a tick, I've got the proof that they were using faulty brooms. It's in my coat pocket." Said Ron as he darted out of the room, still not noticing that Hermione had entered the room.

"So how are things going with you?" Asked Harry when Ron left the room.

"Would be better if Malfoy would leave me alone." Answered Hermione, Harry gave her a wondering look.

She explained to Harry about Malfoy and his attempts to apologize to her. About all the times when he tried to get her to go out with him and about her blowing up at him in her office that day. Ron came back to the room half way into the conversation, but was too deep in his own thoughts to ask them what they were talking about, nor did he seem to notice that they were talking.

Once Hermione was done explaining, Harry could only laugh to himself.

"And what's got you tickled? You think it's funny, him bugging my every moment?" Hermione asked slightly annoyed.

"I just remembered something I forgot to do when we were back at school." He said.

"What-"but Hermione never got to finish her sentence. At that moment Ginny walked into the office and exclaimed "Dinners ready!"

Dinner went by rather well and Hermione couldn't remember to ask Harry what it was that he forgot to do when they were at school. Thankfully, Ron dropped the topic of Quidditch once Harry say that his proof was made by Ron himself.

Sometime later that night, Hermione and Ron left Harrys flat and made their way back to their own.

* * *

It was well into the late hours of the night when Harry got out of bed, dresses, and appreated to the bedroom on a very unfortunate mans house. Harry put a full body-bind on the man, waking him up in the process and with a flick of Harry wand the man's pants were off of him. Harry lifted the body-bind only off the man's mouth, so he could ask the question that lay behind his eyes.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing?! Why are my pants off?!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"A little bird told me that you where bugging Hermione still, that true?"

"What the hell does she have to do with you being in my house and stripping me?!" Malfoy yelled at Harry.

"So you are still messing with her, I take it." Harry stated more than asked.

"It's not how it was like in school! I'm diff-"

"Do you remember what I told you outside of the great hall that day? After I found out what you had planned to do to Hermione." Harry asked Malfoy, cutting him off and removing a pair of scissors he had placed behind his back earlier.

"Yes, but what…" Malfoy trailed off his sentence when he was Harry reviled the pair of concealed scissors. His eyes bulged at the sight of the scissors, fear coursing though his body.

_If he was going to make good of his word, he would have done it already, _Malfoy thought to himself as he stared at the sharp object.

"Look, let's not be rash. Please, I haven't done anything to her!" He pleaded to Harry.

"Haven't don't anything, eh? I told you not to go through with the bet and you did anyways." Said Harry as he began to walk up to Malfoy, scissors in hand, and a twisted look in his eyes.

Harry put the body-bind back onto Malfoys mouth and slowly made his way over to Malfoys pride and joy. With one fluid movement, Harry snipped off Malfoys 'package', and watched the pain take over his body. Harry left Malfoy there, still under the body bind, to bleed out.

"Maybe someone'll find you." Harry said to Malfoy and appreated out of his house and back to his flat. Ginny was still asleep when he got back, she hadn't even noticed he had left.


End file.
